We're Back! An Canal Famille's Story (PierrickCanalFamille version)
We're Back! An Canal Famille's Story is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" is created by PierrickCanalFamille. It will be released on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Rex- Pinocchio *Captain Neweyes- Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Elsa- Anna (Frozen; with Elsa the Snow Queen as extras) *Woog- Gus (Cinderella) *Dweeb- Jaq (Cinderella) *Louie- Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Cecilia- Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Professor Screweyes- Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Dr. Bleeb- The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Stubbs the Clown- Winnie the Pooh *Vorb- Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Buster (Baby Bird)- Young Bambi (Bambi) *Mother Bird (Buster's Mother)- Mena (Bambi 2) *Buster's Father- The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Buster's Siblings- Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat- Heimlich (A Bug's Life; with Francis and Slim as extras) *Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases- The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Boy who wishes for a mustache- Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Twin girls with glasses- Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now'- Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex- Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs'- Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boy who wishes to see a 'plateosaurus'- Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs- Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat')- Rosy (Balto) *Sasha's Mother- Mother Rosy (Balto) *Meat butcher- Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!"- Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Parade Leader- Genie as Parade Leader (Aladdin) *Parade Band- Prince Ali's Parade Marchers, Swordsmen, and Dancing Girls (Aladdin) *Children watching Parade- The Darling children and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic)- George Darling (Peter Pan) *Panicking people- Monster panicking (Monster Inc.) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?")- Screaming crowd with elephant pyramid toppling over (Dumbo) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway- Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Burglar with gun- Clayton (Tarzan) *Grocery sales clerk- Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Cat screeching from trash can- Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *3 Gothic-looking People- Warp Darkmatter, Gravitina, and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Crows- Shadow Demons, Masks, and Voodoo Dolls (The Princess and the Frog) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees- Max Goofs and Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion- Alex (Madagascar) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum- Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Elephants- Gorillas (Tarzan) *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and hold the chain-hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - The Mermaids (Peter Pan (2003 film)) *Screaming man who wears glasses- Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Screaming woman with hair coming off- Jane (Tarzan) *Mermaid holding American flag- Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother)- Roger Rabbit *Children in the Museum- Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Theo (brown-skinned boy)- Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum)- Bart Simpsons (The Simpsons) *Louie's Parents- Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cecilia's Parents- Phoebus and Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts Category:Movies Spoofs